Shorai no Sakka CHAPTER 2
Story so Far So Youko & Kotarou manage to go to, "Raimon Junior High" and met a few classamtes (or friends) along the way. Their names are, Hotaru Hyouga (the first girl student ofRaimon who greeted Kotarou), and Terra Taiyo (the super cheery and positive girl). But, unexepectedly , Terra & Youko manage to meet Tsubasa , The Raimon soccer team's captain and allowed the two of them join the team. Terra felt happy but Youko did not wanted to join in the first place . The Story Continues CHAPTER 2 " From Bad to Worst " Youko : W-WAIT A SECOND !! I-I DIDN'T WANT TOO--''' '''Tsubasa : nonsense ! this would be a great opportunity for your brother to see you more often now ! Terra : I gotta agree though ! //happy// ** Youko felt defeated . 10 minutes later , Youko and Terra wore their Soccer uniform ** Tsubasa : okay ! let me see--- wait .....where's Youko ?? Terra : over there hiding over those bushes //points to the bushes// Youko : //appears// THANKS ALOT TERRA---OH WAIT....N-NEVER MIND ' '** Terra dragged Youko back to the field ** Tsubasa : first of all , I want you guys to meet the team ! First, we have . Kitsukawa Higuchi ! ''' '''Higuchi : it's nice meeting you two ! and I hope you guys are strong ! //smiles// Tsubasa : these three over here are , Minami Natsume , Yoshimizu Harumi and , Gatou Rei Harumi & Natsume : will be looking forward for your plays ! ''' '''Rei : ..... WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT ? //evil glare// Terra : ...MEEP....//nervous// Youko : ...YOU , YOU BAKA ....( weirdo ...) Tsubasa : m-moving on ! meet , Eiki Hiromu , Tomori Akamatsu , and last but not the least , Tashiro Ikeyamada ! Eiki : Yo ! Tomori : new recruits ? //yawn// Tashiro : hey.... aren't you two in my class ? Terra : hm... now that you mention it .... ohh ! your my left seat mate ! ''' '''Youko : //sigh// ....where's Kotarou ? ??? : I think he was running some errands , Hi ! my name is , Lin Kagene ! and I'm one of the managers of the team ! ??? : and my name is , Haruhi Yamada ! if you two ever slack-off , I'll be sure to hunt you down and break your legs ! //smiles// Youko & Terra : Y-YES MA'AM ' '** Youko looked at her left and saw Kotarou running straight at her ** Kotarou : hey everyone ! I'm back--WHAT THE !? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE YOUKO !? Youko : e-err.... C-CAPTAIN FORCED ME TO JOIN ! Tsubasa : calm down you two ! Kotarou , I made her join because, you two are related (and twins) and I believe she has more confidence in soccer ! //smiles// Kotarou : //sigh// alright captain ... YOU BETTER NOT MAKE US LOSE YOUKO .... Youko : G-GR ...w-why will I ? ehehe ... //sweat drop// (GREAT ... JUST GREAT ! THINGS WILL SURELY GET WORSE) Haruhi : alright everyone ! Time for practice ! Everyone except Youko : HAI ! //cheery// Youko : E-ER ....//speechless// ** everyone went to practice while Youko stood still ** Kotarou : sister ! what are you waiting for ? it's time for practice ! or , You want Haruhi t-to break your legs ! //scared// Youko : n-not that but .... I do have one question .... w-who's the coach here !? Terra : yeah ! who is the coach ? Tashiro : that would be , " Matsukaze Seino " ! Youko : hm..... M-Matsukaze ? sounds familiar ..... //curious// Higuchi : in other words, Matsukaze Seino is the cousin of Matsukaze Tenma ! ** Terra was shock ** Terra : N-NO WAY ! Youko : //still confuse // ' '??? : everyone ! i'm back ! ** everyone looked at their right direction and saw , Matsukaze Seino , smiling ** TO BE CONTINUED ....